Trying to Read in PEACE
by Kinetic Sleeper
Summary: Poor Kakashi-sensei is trying to find a quiet place to read his perverted books. Unfortunately, certain ninja pupils of his are intent on disturbing his peace...Has been rewritten!


**Edit 19.09.10- I reread this story and realised that...it sucks...I can't be bothered changing the actually story, so I've just deleted my stupid author's comments at the start and end. I've also changed the random Japanese words to English. Sorry for re-uploading this crap onto FF!**

**Edit 31.10.10- I finally decided to rewrite this one-shot =P. It was getting on my nerves, having this stupid thing as one of my stories, but I didn't have the heart to delete it cuz of the reviews xD. Well anyway, it's slightly better than my last attempt...**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, not long after Kakashi and his team had returned from their first C-rank mission in the Wave. Kakashi leaned against the vertical wooden logs which stood in the training field where he'd had his first training session with his team of genins. Not too far away was the memorial stone which had the name of his best friend carved on it. Kakashi's eye rapidly moved from right to left as he read one of his favourite books, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. It had been a long time since he had been able to relax like this since taking on his team. Suddenly, a crackle of snapping twigs broke the silence. Kakashi looked up and groaned as an orange-clad boy ran up to him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEEEEIII! I'M HUNGRY!" he said at the top of his voice. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, I am _not _taking you to Ichiraku's. My wallet is as it is on the light side, if I treated you, I'd be completely broke...Besides...I'm...saving up for something..."

"But sensei, I'm HUNGRY, and I've got no money and no one else is willing to treat me and-" Abruptly he stopped speaking as puff of smoke appeared where Kakashi had been sitting, clearing away to reveal a log. Naruto stared at it in astonishment, before turning away, grumbling about sneaky ninja's using replacement techniques.

Once more, Kakashi settled himself under another random tree, far away from Naruto. Once more, he opened his book and began to read it- but it appeared that his attempts at relaxing were doomed today. A soft whoosh as the kunoichi of his team landed in front of him and...

"Kakashi-sensei...I'm sorry to interrupt, but...is it ok if...if I talk to you for a bit? I don't really know who else I can ask about it and I figured that you might have a bit of experience in these matters..." Once again, Kakashi sighed, deciding that perhaps it would be easier to listen to her for a little while than face her wrath later for running away.

"Sure Sakura, go ahead. What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's about Sasuke-kun."

'_Figures.' _thought Kakashi wryly.

"The thing is…I DON'T THINK HE LIKES ME!' and with that, Sakura burst into tears.

"YOU SEE, I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH SASUKE, BUT THAT BITCH INO KEEPS TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM ME, AND EVEN THOUGH SASUKE AND I ARE ON THE SAME TEAM NOW, I STILL CAN'T HELP FEELING FREAKED THAT PIG INO IS GONNA STEAL HIM SOMEHOW AND SHE'S ALWAYS CALLING ME…" At this point, Kakashi had tuned out. He had also sneakily made a shadow clone and left it there to listen to Sakura's stupid ramblings.

Kakashi landed on the head of the fourth Hokage, looking distinctly ruffled. His eyes darted nervously as he searched for any signs that any of his genin had followed him. Sensing nothing, he made himself comfortable and whipped out his book, before groaning softly and closing it once more.

"Sasuke. Something I can help you with?" As he spoke, said ninja leaped from his hiding place and landed in front of Kakashi.

"Yes. There are some...questions...I would like you to answer." he began, "As you know, the Uchiha clan was wiped out some years ago by...They were wiped out. Until now, I believed I was the last surviving Uchiha, meaning that I should be the only one able to use the Sharingan. Our mission to the Wave, however, proved me wrong. Kakashi, where did you get that Sharingan in your left eye? HOW? DID YOU STEAL IT FROM ONE OF MY DEAD RELATIVES? WHEN, WHERE, WHY..." However, by this time, Kakashi had vanished, unable to deal with Sasuke's emo-ness anymore.

Kakashi slipped into his apartment, quickly taking of his shoes and curling up into his one luxury, a soft armchair. For the fourth time that day, he took out 'Icha Icha Paradise', determined to move for nothing and no one. The loud ringing of his doorbell disturbed the peace of his apartment. Kakashi ignored it, refusing to put down his book. His visitor, however, seemed determined to see him. Once again, the doorbell rang out- once, twice, three times...Scowling heavily, Kakashi opened his front door...and fell flat on his back, Naruto sitting on top of him. A crowd of people swarmed into the apartment- Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, the _Hokage_, Anko and several others, all with the same words on their lips.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAKASHI!"

**

* * *

So yes...I hope you liked this second attempt better than the first xD.**


End file.
